Be a Hero
---- Be a Hero is the opening theme song for the English dub of the eighteenth season, Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. It was used from Pathways to Performance Partnering! to All Eyes on the Future!. The opening animation is composed of clips from the second version of the first Japanese opening, Mega V and an episode clip. A full-length version titled Be a Hero (A Hero's Journey) was released on the Pokémon Movie Music Collection album. Lyrics TV version You're just a kid on a quest To be the best of the best Someday you're destined for power and glory You know you're up to the test There's only one way to tell this story Be a hero! Be a hero! All the power is at your command Face your fears and show you're a hero The future of the world is in your hand Pokémon! Full version Aah aah aah aah aah Aah aah aah aah aah Aah aah aah aah aah You're just a kid on a quest To be the best of the best Someday you're destined for power and glory You know you're up to the test There's only one way to tell this story Be a hero! Be a hero! All the power is at your command Face your fears and show you're a hero The future of the world is in your hand You feel it time and again That something's coming, but When will be the moment that leads to greatness? All you need's you and a friend Together you'll demonstrate what strength is Be a hero! Be a hero! All the power is at your command Face your fears and show you're a hero The future of the world is in your hand (Be a heeeerrroooooooooooohhhhhhh...) Be a hero! Be a hero! All the power is at your command Be a hero! Aah aah aah aah aah Aah aah aah aah aah Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Diantha * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Mega Gardevoir) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Video 30s|Pokemon|color=F16A81|colordark=025DA6|colorlight=025DA6}} Trivia * Due to using scenes from Mega V, which was not updated to feature Ash's Frogadier and was replaced before A Showcase Debut!, this opening theme makes appearances on future episodes where Ash's Froakie evolved into , yet still featuring Froakie, and it also appears on episodes with Serena's new design, yet still features her old design. * An instrumental version of this song was used in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, A Relay in the Sky!, Over the Mountain of Snow!, A Legendary Photo Op!, The Tiny Caretaker!, A Performance Pop Quiz!, All Eyes on the Future!, Till We Compete Again!, and Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. In other languages To be a hero |da= You're the Hero |nl= Be a fighter |fi= To be a hero |fr= Be a hero |de= Be a Hero |el= Our Hero |it= You're a Hero |no= We're heroes |pl= When you'll be a hero |pt_br= Be Hero |pt_eu= Be a Hero |ru= Be a Hero |es_la= Be a Hero |es_eu= Be a Hero |sv= Become a hero |tr= Be a hero }} References Category:English opening themes de:Sei ein Held (Musiktitel) es:OP18 fr:Sois un héros it:Sei un Eroe zh:Be a Hero